


Doom One-Shots

by NevaRYadL



Series: Nev's Doom Works [11]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Body Modification, Healing, Mention healing mental health, Mentioned scars, Other, Polyamory, last tag: Marauder removes demonic features like his horns to feel less demonic, mentioned surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Doom One-Shots from tumblr
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA, Doom Slayer/Vega/Marauder
Series: Nev's Doom Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787845
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119





	1. Vega/DG/Marauder

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Vega/Marauder/DG, fluff, mentioned healing, mentioned surgery and scarring, body modification

“Does it hurt?”

He grunted.

“I tried to keep them short without shaving them too close to the skull,” Vega said, dragging his mech’s fingertips along the bleached skull and the horn stumps that now adorned it. They would be sanded down further and buffed out to remove lingering roughness. Along with the spikes along his brow that had been clipped close to the skull to minimize size that would also be carefully sanded down to further reduce them.

Give the Marauder back some of his humanity, or at least take away some of the demonic features.

Carefully, Vega’s drifted his hands down, letting the silicone trips of his mech’s fingers drag along pale skin, down to the Marauder’s shoulders, but careful to not go far down on the left side. The left side of his body was still very much healing from where they had removed the fused on armor, still bandaged from his fingertips to his shoulder to his side still from where Vega had to carefully surgically remove it from the Marauder. The Marauder had attempted to convince them to simply remove the arm, but it only took the Slayer saying “I will not harm you” for the Marauder’s stony exterior to break and for Vega to offer to remove it carefully. They had to surgically remove most of the armor, but the left side had been the worst by far.

“…Please…”

“I… I am fine, Vega,” The Marauder rumbled.

“Promise?”

“… Promise.”

The Slayer came back with the tools necessary to smooth down the exceptionally clipped horns. Carefully, gently, because the Marauder deserves tender and gentleness and two pairs of hands helping him scrape away more and more of the demonic features and allow him to claim some of his humanity back. And the Slayer and Vega so want to be those hands, so happy that the Marauder allows it, bowing his head to give them better vantage to gently go about their work, resting his chin on his collarbone as the Slayer and Vega gently worked down the horn stumps and the spikes. Until they were smoothed down as far as they were comfortable getting them and they were smooth to the touch.

‘Hurt?’ The Slayer signed out.

“No.”

Taking his word for it, the tools were put away and the Slayer gently helped the Marauder to his feet and helped him out to sit on the central platform of the ship as it looked over Earth. He seemed calmed by the sight of the newly freed earth and the stars around her. While the Slayer got him seated, Vega went and fetched the large blanket, coming back as the Slayer sat down next to the Marauder and draping the blanket over the two of them, before sitting on the Marauder’s other side and slipping underneath the blanket as well.

After a moment of the Marauder staring fixated at the sight of earth and her stars, the Slayer gently took the Marauder’s bandaged left hand and gently took it into his lap to very gently hold onto. Vega took the other hand, the forearm bandaged a bit more lightly than the other side, the dark talons trimmed down to normalish nails, and threaded their fingers together.

Marauder squeezed their hands back.


	2. Doom Slayer/Vega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild Doom Slayer/Vega, mentioned anxiety attack
> 
> Request for DG to calm Vega

The Doom Slayer did not sing.

Trauma kept him from using his voice much, even if in recent months he was able to talk a bit more, it was still a struggle to use his voice. So, he did not sing.

Instead he hummed.

He hummed all sorts of tunes that Vega liked to make a small game of guessing from his extensive databases. The Slayer hummed commercial tunes from still working advertising boards and still running radio stations. The Slayer hummed the songs of the resistance, mostly the chants they sang out as they threw themselves against the demons with bravery. The Slayer hummed tunes that Vega could not exactly place sometimes, which meant that they were probably from where he originally was or the songs of the Sentinels. Vega had a good chunk of information about the Sentinels, but their culture? Not as much as he would have liked.

Vega quite liked listening to the Slayer hummed. It was a quiet and peaceful noise that meant that the Slayer was well and that he felt safe and comfortable. Hearing the rumbling of the Slayer’s great chest was a comfort to Vega.

Something that the Slayer picked up on.

Because there was just some days that, due to Vega’s complex coding and what he had been there, he needed the comfort.

Today was one such day.

His processors could not stop fixating on what he had done under the UAC. The ship’s lights flickered as he ‘flinched’ when the memories came charging to the front of his memory banks. Each death was a reminder that he was partially responsible for the tragedy that unfolded on earth. The ship’s glitches mimicked his state, in a way.

Finally the Slayer stood on deck and started humming. Louder than usual. It took a bit more to garner his attention from his stuck processors. But when he did, he focused on the Slayer, humming his tune as he stood on the deck, looking around worriedly. When the lights stopped flickering, the Slayer switched his tune from something less loud to more mellow and upbeat, humming away as he gently sank his weight to the floor and sat cross legged there and just… kept humming.

Kept comforting him.

Drawing him away, ‘unsticking’ him from his thoughts, drawing him away until he was focused on the Slayer sitting on deck and humming his song. Because the Slayer did not sing, he did not have the words to do it, but he could still hum and that… that was how the Slayer did sing.

“What song is that, if I may ask?” Vega asked when his processors were running much smoother.

‘A song one of the Sentinels taught me,’ The Slayer signed out, still humming the song. ‘Claimed that it could calm nerves. I think it was more of a sugar pill thing.’

“I do not have much on the culture of the Sentinels,” Vega said.

‘Want to hear some?’ The Slayer signed out.

“Yes, please.”

So, the Slayer talked to him a bit, sometimes still humming. And even if it was a ‘sugar pill’, it did help in its own way. And it was still sweet.


	3. Doom Slayer/Vega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Doom Slayer/Vega
> 
> Vega finds a note on one of his cameras

Vega found a sticky note on one of his cameras in the fortress. Considering the location, Vega sent one of his drones out to grab it.

It read ‘You’re really cute’ in neat handwriting.

“… How odd,” Vega pondered.

There was, of course, only one logical conclusion on who left the note, considering the fortress’ inhabitants. But still… It was incredibly cute that the Slayer had taken the time to write a note, a cute note, and stuck it to one of his cameras to find.

He found another soon after.

‘You’re really sweet’ in the same handwriting and again, stuck to one of his cameras for him to find. Vega added it to the other note and went looking for another, not having to wait long to find yet another note. ‘You’re really smart’ writing on a note and stuck to one of his cameras that was added to the pile and making Vega’s core warm with the endearing action.

So started a slow and leisurely pace of looking for notes and finding them and little tender sayings written on them in the Slayer’s neat handwriting. Adding them all to a pile that Vega was going to carefully put into plastic sealed sleeves and keep forever to look back on when he compiled them all. All a small testament to even a small sliver of how much the Slayer loved him. And it only warmed his core further and further the more he found for his growing pile.

Eventually, he climbed into his mobile platform and stumbled onto the Slayer, writing yet another note.

“Greetings, Slayer, have you been writing me notes?” Vega asked, carefully holding the pile in his hands. Impressively thick, he was beginning to think that the Slayer was going back around and writing more when Vega was focused on other notes.

‘Maybe’ The Slayer signed out with one hand before finishing his note. Instead of opting for a camera, the Slayer came over and gently stuck it over Vega’s optics. Vega chuckled briefly before carefully peeling the note off to read it.

“I love you,” Vega read aloud before a heat vent popped open in his flustered state. He almost jumped when he realized the Slayer was still standing there, smiling up at him.

‘I love you too’ The Slayer signed out before gently reaching up to cup Vega’s head and bring him down to press several kisses to his faceplates. The lights fluttered around them as Vega’s core warmed once again.


	4. Doom Slayer/Vega/Marauder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: implied Doom Slayer/Vega/Marauder, fluff
> 
> The Marauder's wolf like DG and Vega

“Hello beautiful, how are you today?”

The argent wolf barked happily as Vega scratched at her ears.

The Slayer snorted as the Marauder glowered. And neither him nor Vega was quite sure how a bleached bone skull face could glower without eyebrows, but the Marauder doing it was exceptionally cute. The Marauder snapped his eyes to the Slayer, who only offered a smile, which made the Marauder huff sharply and turn his gaze away.

“She has become quite sociable lately,” Vega noted as he kept scratching at the very happy argent wolf’s head.

“You spoil her,” The Marauder grumbled out, “Of course she would like you. Both of you.”

And they did. They regularly indulged the wolf whenever she came seeking attention, either rubbing and scratching at her ears, along her scruffy neck or along her belly when she rolled over and presented it for attention. The Slayer also allowed her to readily sleep on his bed whenever she desired, and also on his feet if he was at his computer in his chair reading. Vega let her sit with him while he used his mech on deck to track demons, or if he was making something for the Slayer to eat or drink and usually gave her scraps.

They absolutely spoiled her. And were shameless about it.

“Of course, dear,” Vega said, making the Marauder grumble weakly, flustered in the face of the endearment. It prompted the Slayer to lean over from where he was sitting close by the Marauder and pressed a kiss to a bony cheek. Which only promptly flustered the Marauder more, not able to blush in his face but his white skin taking on a slightly pink hue, all the way to his shoulders from his neck.

‘Nothing at all to do with you liking us,’ The Slayer signed out.

The Marauder grumbled some more and turned a lovely shade of rose just past his collarbone. Vega chuckled as the wolf fell to the floor and presented her belly to rubs and scratches, maw open and tongue hanging out between her deadly teeth, now bore in a goofy dog-like smile. The Slayer and Vega chuckled softly at the endearing sight and the Marauder grumbled some more.

But even with spoiling, the Marauder’s argent wolf was absolutely warming up to them. She had gone from staying at the Marauder’s side while staring down either the Slayer or Vega, silently baring her teeth if they got too close, to this openly affectionate side. And given her connection to the Marauder, the two of them absolutely could connect the Marauder warming up to them with his wolf also warming up to them. And it was absolutely endearing of the man to warm up to them, but they would not pry, they would wait.

The wolf got her fill and happily trotted up to the Marauder, bodily bullying her way into his lap and perching herself there, happy as could be. The Marauder grumbled but pet her.

The Slayer smiled as Vega chuckled softly.


	5. No Pairings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood, violence, mentioned/implied mental corruption
> 
> request for the marauder and dg to realize who they are mid battle

Buckshot bounced harmlessly off the Marauder’s shield, but the force of the shot still sent him back several centimeters. The Doom Slayer’s super shotgun was that impressive that even if the buckshot did not kill you, the sheer force of it would finish the job. It was only by the good grace of his shield that said force had not seriously harmed it and it was only good grace that his shield could withstand such a shot.

It was only by the grace of what made him a Marauder that he could be on such footing with the Doom Slayer and not be slaughtered like the bloody chunks of demons around their feet.

He lowered his shield and lifted his own shotgun and pulled the trigger. The Slayer dashed out of the way, lifting his rifle and taking aim. He lifted up his shield with speed and it took the line of lead shot at him with lethal force, speed and quantity. His arm grew numb under the vibrations, but he held out regardless. Dropping his shield would mean certain death. And he needed to make the Slayer see. He could not make the Slayer see if he was dead on the floor like the others that were making the floor slick with gore.

When the rifle clicked empty, the Slayer brought out his super shotgun again. The bucket shot hammered against the Marauder’s shield once again, forcing him back but taking all the damage. How many fucking bullets did he have?! When the Marauder thought he heard a telltale click of an empty shotgun, he lowered his shield and–

The meat hook stabbed into his side, catching on muscle. The Marauder roared and then yelled as the chain pulled as the gun yanked the Doom Slayer over to him. Fuck–!

The Slayer came in close, the gun falling out of his hand as one hand merely brutally shot forward to grab the Marauder’s shoulder and the other wound back in what would have been a lethal punch directly to the face. And–

The new warrior pulled his face back far to strike forward. The crowd was roaring around them. The chant of the new warrior–

“Kar en tuk.”

The hand paused, the Slayer relaxed, their eyes met as both pairs widened. The hand fell and instead armored gloves dug into him. Behind the visor, the Marauder saw panicked eyes.

“You… it was yours… kar en tuk… rip and tear… they chanted it as you fought and downed us all, you…”

The Slayer’s fingers dug in until almost the point of pain. They shook together.

“I… I was a… a Sentinel I…”

They fell to their knees together.

“I was your ally…”

The shield clattered out of his hand, his shotgun too. The Slayer yanked him forward and it took several seconds to comprehend what was going on. When it did, it pulled at the cords of long thought dead emotions.

And his ally in battle, the Slayer, held him as his broken mind finally started breaking through the demonic corruption over taking it.


	6. Doom Slayer/Vega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Doom Slayer/Vega, fluff
> 
> tumblr request for the doom slayer and Vega to share a hobby

It was hard to ‘share a hobby’ when Vega’s time was often consumed by aiding the Doom Slayer. What time that was not put into the mission, was put into spending time with the actual man himself. Thus, there was simply no time to devote to a ‘hobby’. Which suited Vega just fine. He would rather spend his time tracking down more demons for the Doom Slayer to kill, or spending his time in the actual casual company of the man himself.

But lately…

“This one, Doom Slayer?”

The Slayer nodded as he handed Vega the book, as he sat inside his mech inside the Slayer’s personal room. Vega perused the cover thoughtfully, optics picking up the title and searching it. It seemed to be another book that was very loosely based on the romanticized idea of the Doom Slayer in yet another fantasy world. Silly, really, but Vega was slowly finding it a hobby to read to the Doom Slayer while he worked or rested, reading slowly like humans did was becoming a hobby, instead of sucking up all information at supercomputer speeds. It was… nice… relaxing.

“Very well. What shall you do while I read outloud?” Vega asked.

The Slayer tiredly shuffled down, until he could wedge his upper into Vega’s lap and just sprawl out. Tired. He would likely be asleep within the first few pages. But Vega was starting to like reading at such a slow pace, he could always make note when the Slayer fell asleep and read ahead, and when the Slayer wished to hear him read aloud again, he could always pick up from there. So Vega reached down with one hand, gently cupping the Slayer’s jaw with it and idly rubbing one of the mech’s fingers across the Slayer’s stubbly and strong chin, before turning his attention to the book.

The book, like a number of the Slayer’s ‘self indulgent’ reads, was… something. They were self described as ‘self indulgent’ so Vega did not judge. The Slayer’s job was hard and thankless enough, if he wished to come home and read about romanticized ideas of someone who had the same job, and that relaxed him, then so be it. Still… not the greatest things to read from where Vega stood.

More importantly, it soothed them both.

Evidence by how, not even ten pages in, and the Slayer was asleep and already snoring softly in his lap. He made note of the page and put the book aside, turning his attention to the man in his lap, using both hands to gently cup his soft, sleeping face and idly run his mech’s fingertips along his jaw, mouth, jowls, nose, cheeks and around his eyes.

Reading… such a human thing. And the Slayer encouraged it within him. And so strange to see the Slayer so soft and vulnerable in his sleep. They encouraged such human-like behavior in each other, it seemed. How… wonderful.

“Sleep well, Slayer. I will watch over you,” Vega hummed quietly as he turned the lights down low in the room with a quick que to the right processors in the station.


	7. Doom Slayer/Vega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DG/Vega, angst, angst and comfort, angst with a happy ending, crying
> 
> Vega hears the Slayer's voice and things do not end up well

“Vega.”

In the safety of the ship, deep within space and knowing that no one else was on board, the light’s flickered as Vega ‘jumped’ in surprise and perhaps a bit of fear. That sound, quite clearly, belonged to a demon, if Vega’s sound library of demonic noises were any decent reference to go by. Deep and rumbling, a slight gruffness to it as well. And to hear one so close? And his name?

Vega panicked and swept the fortress, thinking of all the possible ways that a demon of all creatures could get on the ship and know his name. If one did, the Slayer was in danger and that _was not acceptable_. Furthermore, how was a demon able to get into--

“Vega.”

Wait… the reason that was so close was because it was… it was coming over the comm link? Was… what?

“This is a secure channel, who is this?” Vega said over the comm link.

There was an answering silence, and for a moment, Vega thought that perhaps he needed to self diagnose to see if perhaps his programming was making him suffer the equivalent of auditory hallucinations--

“Vega. Open a portal.”

Wait…

“Doom Slayer?”

There was the sound of something loudly gritting their teeth and what could have only been described as a very emotional sucking in of breath.

“Vega. Open a portal.”

“I-- Doom Slayer? Apologies, I thought you were a demon--”

He knew that it is the completely wrong thing to say about .003 seconds after his vocalizer puts out the noise. He shut down and feels how wrong it is. He just accused the Doom Slayer of sounding like a demon. He had just… the Doom Slayer of all…

Vega opened a portal, numbly. Seconds later, the Doom Slayer came through and Vega could feel how… wrong everything was. From the way that the Doom Slayer hung his head, to the way his shoulders were tight with high running emotions, the way that his hands seemed to falter between a white knuckle fist to hanging loose and open. He cannot seem to decide between being defeated or filled with rage and that… hurts.

“My… deepest apologies, Doom Slayer. I have never heard your voice before…” Vega tried, watching the Doom Slayer start stomping towards his room. “I was not expecting, and I know there is no excuse, I just… I am sorry.”

The Doom Slayer stormed into his room, taking his armored self inside and picking a spot just in front of his desk before… angrily dropping everything down with a thud that Vega keenly felt, putting his helmet covered head in his hands. Vega keenly saw and felt when the Doom Slayer’s body trembled with whatever emotion he was feeling.

“I’m sorry, Doom Slayer.”

It took several moments, and then something finally broke.

The first rough, trembling sob was ripped out of the Slayer.

And then two things broke.

* * *

Vega left the Slayer alone for a time. It only seemed… right, after what he had done. Not to mention the heart retching sounds of the Slayer sobbing… hurt in a way that Vega was not at all familiar with. The sight, not much better, the all mighty and powerful Doom Slayer brought down to a curled up ball on the floor and sobbing uncontrollably. It seemed so utterly human, in a painful way.

It took several hours for the Doom Slayer’s sobbing to teeter off and quiet down. And several hours for Vega to build up the courage to try again to apologize. He waited until things were quiet once again in the Doom Slayer’s room, and then slipped into his mech, quietly stepping into the Doom Slayer’s room, finding the man sitting and sniffling miserably with his helmet in his lap. Vega quietly stepped up to where he was seated and once again had to build up the courage to say anything.

“... I am sorry. I hurt you.”

The Doom Slayer sniffed loudly, trying to sound dismissive and only sounding like he was trying too hard to put on a brave sound.

“I have never heard your voice before… I did not think that you could speak at all… I know the legends about you say that people thought that you still could, but trauma prevents you from even trying but… I did not expect… I am sorry.”

The Doom Slayer thumbed at his nose and sniffled again.

When the silence stretched on, Vega hesitantly lifted one of his mech’s hands, slowly raising it up to press against the Slayer’s back. The Slayer jolted at first, before relaxing again. The sniffling got louder.

“I am so sorry.”

The Doom Slayer lifted his hands above his head, so that Vega could (with some difficulty) see the Slayer sign out:

‘Didn’t mean too. Didn’t want to use my voice. Messages wouldn’t work. Had to get out.’

“You do not need to explain yourself, Slayer.”

‘Did not want you to hear, knew it was bad. Knew that it sounded bad.’

“It was not bad, just surprising. Your voice is fine. I am sorry that I compared it to them. Your voice is just fine, Doom Slayer.”

The sobbing was back, but Vega was braver. He slid the one hand on the Slayer’s back, around to his front, and let his other mech arm join that one. He shuffled forward until he could press his mech against the Slayer’s back and gently squeezed. Perhaps not the most comfortable hug, but Vega’s best attempt at one. The Slayer shuddered in his arms and just started sobbing louder.

Vega held him through it.

* * *

After the second round of crying, the Slayer slumped in Vega’s arms. Vega pulled the Slayer’s weight (grateful for the strength of the mech) into the mech’s lap and held him for a while longer. When the Slayer moved, Vega reluctantly opened his arms, only to close them a second later when the Slayer twisted in his lap to press his face against the mech’s shoulder, probably grateful for the coolness on his agitated face. Red around his eyes and puffy, eyes so bloodshot that the already stunning green seemed all the brighter and more vivid, nose red, the hard lines of his cheekbones damp with lingering tears and pink tinged. Vega moved one hand up to gently cup his head and thumb through his hair.

“I am sorry.”

The Slayer grunted, probably too tired to move and well… they both now knew why he did not speak.

“I will work on the messaging system, to make sure that it does not go down in a combat situation again, as well as keep a better eye on you so I can be sure of when you pull you out,” Vega said.

The Slayer grunted again.

“I hope you can forgive me for this transgression. I have added your voice to my sound library, so I will not make the same hurtful mistake again.”

The Slayer grunted, rubbing his cheek against the warming metal.

“It is filed under ‘Important’... Sub folder ‘Doom Slayer’,” Vega said. “I keep a number of noises you make on hand so I can better take care of you and aid you in your goals. I have the noises you make when you are injured, so I can alert you and mark nearby medical packs. I have… the frustrated noises you make when you are cleaning and repairing your armors, so I can offer assistance. I have the sounds of you breathing, so I know that you are resting, but I also have the sounds of when you are having a nightmare or sleeping poorly, so I can awake you or offer comfort when you are awake.”

The Slayer was quiet.

“Because you are important, and your needs as a human are important and because… you are important to me, Doom Slayer.”

The Slayer rubbed his cheek against the metal of Vega’s mech frame again, his arms slipping underneath the mech’s to wrap around Vega and hold him back, squeezing softly around him. Vega hummed and leaned the mech’s head against the Slayer’s. And the two sat in comfortable and easy silence, holding onto each other gently.


	8. Doom Slayer/Vega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: implied pre doomslayer/vega, blood and violence
> 
> request for guardian angel au doomvega and maykr vega seeing and falling in love with the doom slayer seeing him the first time in the arena

“What is the point of this again?”

“It is entertaining to watch,” One of Vega’s fellow Maykr’s said as they stood on a balcony watching the fights between the ‘recruited’ foot soldiers for the Sentinels. “Also that new fighter that they brought in is fighting today.”

“The one raving about demons?” Vega asked, floating next to his comrade.

“Yes. He is quite the fighter. His… anger is intense…”

Down below, in the ring, Vega turned his gaze to fighters in the ring below, eyes looking over the shirtless and sweaty fighters below them. It did not take long to find the fighter that he was looking for. A tall and broad man, brown hair cropped short and littered with cuts and bruises.

And the sheer rage etched into his features were unique in their intensity.

“Watch him.”

Vega did.

Vega watched this new warrior completely wipe the floor with the other warriors. Grappling, throwing, punching, kicking, headbutting, the new warrior beat them all. Enraged not at his opponents, Vega realized, but something else and the new warrior used that rage to fuel his fighting. Fighting and fighting until it was only him and downed warriors around him. But the rage remained.

And… this warrior that was fueled by such rage. This warrior that was so tall and so strong. This warrior that had defeated several dozen men. It stoked things inside of him…

“Vega?” His Maykr friend said.

“I… I need to go…” Vega said, floating away.

Vega found medical supplies and then made his way downstairs, finding his way down to the tunnels that the warriors used. The warrior had stumbled into there, sitting in the dirt and leaned against a wall. The new warrior was sitting there, bleeding, dripping vivid red blood onto the grit and the dirt underneath him.

“You are bleeding, allow me to bandage you? Please?”

The warrior flinced, cutting and vivid eyes meeting Vega’s with obviously barely restrained fury and distrust. And Vega could not blame him. He had been pulled in half dead by the Sentinels, been put into the arena to ‘earn his place’ by the Maykrs. And he was winning, but the man had been placed there against his will. And if rumor was to be heeded, this new warrior often raved about demons and 'huge things with huge guts’ and a wanting to 'rip and tear’ that was slowly gaining popularity as a chant when the new warrior stepped into the arena to fight. He was a man well out of where he belonged in a truely miserable position.

“Please?” Vega tried softer, lowering himself to the ground until he was kneeling on it, likely sulling his robes in the process, but not caring in the slightest. If any other Maykr saw him– no, he did not care. He cared about this warrior and that was it.

The anger remained for a moment… before a weary sigh rattled out of the warrior’s chest and he slumped against the wall he was seated against. When Vega shuffled closer, the warrior did not move, so Vega took that as a sign that he could continue, shuffling forward until he was seated next to the collapsed warrior and started bandaging what he could. Thankfully, nothing seemed like it needed stitches, though the warrior would need at least a few days rest before fighting again. Hopefully with his rising popularity, he could ask for that rest. Why kill off a star?

“… May I ask your name?”

“… Doesn’t matter,” The warrior grunted out.

“I would like to know,” Vega tried softly.

“… Doesn’t matter…”

“What may I call you then?”

“… I have none.”

“What may I call you?”

“… friend?” The warrior asked softly.

“… Yes, I can call you that,” Vega hummed softly, taking one of the warrior’s hands into his. Both to look over his bloody knuckles and to hold such a large and calloused hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Doom Slayer/Vega/Marauder, mentioned blood, nudity, food
> 
> Request for Vega to help DG and the Marauder out after a tough mission

“Right now, come come,” Vega scolded gently as he guided the absolutely blood soaked Slayer and Marauder to the washing station in the lower levels of the ship, tracking gummy and blood soaked boot prints all the way there that Vega had his drones quickly clean up before gesturing that the two enter the small washing area.

The Slayer grunted, sounding tired and annoyed. The Marauder just groaned as Vega took up the shower head like hose and started washing off the blood that was caked onto the top layers of their armor and skin. The water ran worryingly red for several moments before clearing out to an off brown color. When the water ran mostly clear, Vega turned off the water so that the two could take off their armor and set it aside so that Vega could gently wash their skin off so that they could just sit and relax after their mission.

“How did so much demon blood get underneath your armors as well,” Vega said as he gently worked his mech’s hands through the Slayer’s close cropped hair, scrubbing dried on blood free from his hair and rubbing against his scalp like he knew that the Slayer liked. The Slayer hummed as water ran down his face. 

After a moment of scrubbing, Vega noticed the Slayer trying to tilt his head, looking down and noticing the Slayer sticking out his tongue to try and catch some of the water running down his face.

“Dearest one, please don’t do that. I know you’re thirsty, but there is still demon blood on you and that is upsetting to your stomach,” Vega scolded, moving the shower head away and making the Slayer grump loudly while the Marauder just lovingly chuckled at the Slayer and the Slayer pouted. “Also this is still warm water, it will do you little good. I will get you water in a moment, okay?”

The Slayer grunted but relented, letting Vega wash his head and scalp clean before turning to the Marauder to gently wash the blood from his horns, spikes and scalp, it being a little easier on him since his skin was still rather pale even after regaining some of his humanity. He also tried to get water and was also gently scolded while he was being cleaned off. The Slayer chuckled back at him and the Marauder just grunted and pouted himself.

When all of the blood had been washed off, Vega left them to actually wash using soap and such, going and getting them water. They inhaled that, apparently the mission had been quite draining. Vega promised that they could have more when he made them dinner before helping them finish scrubbing off and then encouraging them to go padding to the main deck. Given that neither of them had casual clothing and they normally were bare around the fortress, the just walked naked there and sat there, waiting for Vega to make them dinner and then bring it out to them while they looked at the stars.

‘Thank you, Vega’, The Slayer signed out.

“No thanks are necessary, I enjoy looking after you two,” Vega happily chimed as he sat with them.

“Still, our thanks,” Marauder said.

When the two had eaten, Vega went to get the big blanket, coming back so that they could do one of their favored activities together and sit, cuddle and watch the stars together. The Slayer rested his head on Vega’s shoulder, the Marauder reaching out to take one of Vega’s mech’s hands to hold.

Vega liked to think that they took care of him too.


End file.
